


The Hardest Part

by sephydark



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Fights, Gift Giving, M/M, Makeup Sex, Xehaqus week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephydark/pseuds/sephydark
Summary: Eraqus knew that he shouldn't have yelled at Xehanort, that Xehanort had done nothing to deserve it. But realizing his mistake was not enough: he still needed to apologize.
Relationships: Eraqus/Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 13





	The Hardest Part

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Xehaqus week day 6—Regret

The fight played out over and over in Eraqus's head. He had been in the wrong: Xehanort sometimes seemed to have difficulty grasping that Darkness was evil, but that didn't make his reading a book on the Heartless a crime. He'd blown up over nothing.

He needed a proper way to apologize to Xehanort—sure, he could go up to Xehanort and say he was sorry, but he felt he'd been a little too harsh to Xehanort lately and he wanted to do something a little more. There was that little shop that sold foreign things that Xehanort always seemed to like, he remembered, maybe he could get Xehanort a present from there.

Eraqus wandered through the streets of Scala Ad Caelum, taking his time to get to the little shop tucked away in an unassuming building. A bell rang as he pushed the door open and stepped into the cramped interior, looking around at the selection of goods from far away lands.

"Are you looking for anything?" asked the woman behind the counter. Eraqus was pretty sure she was the owner, though she'd never mentioned it to him.

"I was looking for a gift for a friend. I was going to get him some food—something really exotic."

The woman pointed him toward a table on the other end of the store. "That one has all sorts of tropical fruits that I'm sure your friend would have never tried before."

Eraqus stifled a laugh, since given what he knew about Xehanort's home world Xehanort had tried a lot of things that weren't common in Scala Ad Caelum, but he walked over to the table to take a look. Xehanort would probably enjoy being reminded of his childhood anyways, he thought as he browsed the selection.

After a little while Eraqus finally decided to get some coconut pieces (something he knew Xehanort had loved on his home world) and a jar of preserved fish he didn't recognize; it set him back a bit more munny than he really would have liked but he told himself it was worth it for Xehanort. The only thing left to do now was actually apologize.

Eraqus found himself hesitating before the door to Xehanort's room, nervous beyond what he knew was reasonable; Xehanort had never been one to hold on to anger or refuse to accept an apology, but usually their fights weren't quite so much Eraqus's fault. But after a few moments he steeled himself and hesitantly pushed open the door.

Xehanort glanced up from the book he had been reading (Eraqus noticed, but didn't register, that it was the same one he had yelled about earlier). "What is it?" he asked warily.

"I wanted to apologize. The Heartless are all our enemies, and you have the right to learn more about them. I shouldn't have said you were only reading about them because you like Darkness."

Xehanort relaxed visibly and placed the book on the table next to him. "As long as you don't do anything like that again, I'll accept. I honestly didn't think you'd apologize so quickly." He held his arms out to Eraqus, who thrust the gifts he'd gotten into Xehanort's hands.

"I got these for you, too."

Xehanort looked down at them with surprise on his face. "You didn't need to," he said, his expression turning to delight as he saw what they were, "but you know what I like." He set them next to his book and reached out to Eraqus again, this time grabbing him and pulling him into his lap.

Eraqus wrapped his arms around Xehanort's neck and kissed him gently. "I'm glad you're not still upset," he said, trailing his hand down Xehanort's chest and stomach to play with the waistband of his pants. "Maybe I should do something to show you how much I appreciate you."

Xehanort made an appreciative sound and Eraqus began to touch him more intimately, feeling grateful that Xehanort wasn't still too angry for this, fumbling with his other hand to unbutton his pants before dropping to his knees between Xehanort's legs.

The feel of Xehanort in his mouth, the sounds of pleasure that fell from Xehanort's lips, the touch of Xehanort's hands as they cradled his head made Eraqus nearly forget that they had ever fought at all. He hoped Xehanort _did_ forget, that the moans and gasps he gave out at every bob of Eraqus's head and stroke of Eraqus's tongue had replaced any feelings of unhappiness that might have lingered in his mind after their fight. And when Xehanort had spent himself Eraqus drank it in happily, as though doing so could somehow convey the full depth of his feelings toward Xehanort.

Eraqus found himself drawn back onto Xehanort's lap for a lazy kiss. "I know you don't mean to say anything hurtful," Xehanort said, and Eraqus was as much disappointed that Xehanort was still thinking of that as he was grateful that Xehanort wasn't upset. But any disappointment quickly dissipated as Xehanort slid one hand under the waistband of Eraqus's pants to return Eraqus's favor. "And I know you always cared." And those words, that acceptance, made his touch on Eraqus's skin that much more electric.


End file.
